My steward
by Melby
Summary: Life in Gondor after the war. Aragorn's view of his new steward. Series of short stories.


My steward

Two months after my coronation I felt blessed and full of hope. I have fulfilled my fate and now I could focus on living up to the expectations. I have finally married Arwen, the tree of kings blossomed, and people of Gondor were eager to benefit from peace the Valars had given them. Minas Tirith was being rebuilt and Ithilien repopulated. Everything seemed to be going back to normal.

I knew, from my knowledge of history, that every good king needs good advisors. I did not want to be an authoritarian king, I wanted to modernize the Numenorian model of monarchy. But I still needed an Arandur – the king's servant. I had known I would inherit one with my kingdom. But what I found in Minas Tirith was beyond my greatest dreams. Before we went to Mordor, to fight openly with the Evil itself, I found a precious jewel in the capital. Faramir son of Denethor, and after his father's tragic death Steward and lord of Gondor. He was dying. It took me some effort to cure him, to restore him to light. I knew him only from Boromir's and Gandalf's stories and that sufficed to create a very favourable portrait of Faramir in my mind. But when I entered his dreams, when I was looking for him in the shadows, I think I got to know him better than anyone else. I saw everything. I saw wisdom and gentility, shrewdness and kindness, courage and loyalty. I also saw his anticipation for my return. He recognized me immediately. I could be sure, that I found an ally in my claim.

I did not know, how people would treat me when I finally become king. Would they keep the protocol reserved for the ruling stewards or restore the one for the "kings of old"? I knew them all, my education in Rivendell had not been limited to memorizing Elvish words and various names for herbs and plants. I decided therefore to observe my people and to comply with their choice. Much to my dismay, they were determined to follow the old Numenorian protocol. It was the most complicated of them all. I was to be treated as a God, nearly. The reverence for the king was expressed in various gestures and regulations. In general, everyone knelt when I was approaching, and they stood up only at my command. As for the Arandur – he was indeed a king's servant.

I heard someone knocking on the door. No one could come to me unannounced.

"Come in!" I exclaimed while turning towards the noise. A little page boy entered the room. He bowed deeply and slowly. When he straightened up, he still held his gaze lowered. Another rule, my servants could not look at me. He stood silently, he had to wait for my command. "To speak and to be silent..."

"Yes?"

"Your majesty, you called upon Prince of Ithilien and he came."

"Thank you, let him in."

The page moved back and while standing in the open door he bowed and whispered something towards a figure standing in the background. When the page closed the door the steward entered and repeated the boy's movements. When I smiled and approached him, he knelt.

"Good morning your grace. How fares you?"

There was my Arandur. According to the protocol, he is to be my secretary and my advisor, as well as the second in command in the army and in the kingdom itself. Lots of work as for one man. But during these two months, I had not heard any word or seen any sign of Faramir's complaint. He knew his duty in this matter.

I could ask him of anything, and he would have to do it unquestioningly. The reverence in which the king is held is limitless. And I know the reverence in which Faramir holds me is limitless as well.

My steward looks and acts like the embodiment of the Numenor itself. Tall and pale, black – haired and grey-eyed, his movements full of Elvish grace. He exudes the atmosphere of peace and security around him. Yet while looking in his eyes one can never forget, that this man is a skilful warrior and commander. The pride of the house of Hurin has not eluded him. Yet it is this sort of pride, that creates an appropriate amount of confidence and patriotism in people.

I knew, that I could count on my steward's council. He will always express his opinion, even if it means to disagree with me. But it will be done in his calm and polite way. Following the etiquette. I know he trusts he will never have to defy me. Valars reassure him!

"I am very well your highness." Prince of Ithilien stood up when I prompted him to do so. "I have come upon your calling. What is your command?"

I was still smiling. He still did not look at me.

"Do you have anything new concerning this matter we have been discussing yesterday?"

"Certainly my liege." I sat behind the desk and listened to my steward's report. It was meticulously done, as always. I knew he valued greatly my good opinion, but he did not want to impress me. That was his duty, a normal thing. I could see that he had not rested properly for some time. When he finished, I exchanged with him few ideas, which he immediately noted down. Then, I stood up and approached him.

"Thank you, Faramir." He bowed deeper."There is also something else I would like to ask you."

"My gracious lord?"

"Please, look at me."

I could see he hesitated for a second and then straightened up and followed my request. "To do and to let be..." My wish was an order for him.

I looked into his grey eyes. I knew he had a gift for foresight. Is that why he follows me so obediently? Is that why I can see only indefinable love, trust and loyalty in him? Can he read me as easily as I can read him?

"Thank you, your grace. And please do not drop your gaze in my presence more often than you deem necessary."

Then he smiled lightly. Yes, he can read me. He starts to see an ally and partner in me. Not only a revered lord.

"Please sit, Prince Faramir." I could see surprise in his eyes. He was sure there was nothing else for us to discuss.

As he obeyed I looked at him carefully. After few seconds he lowered his gaze. Not out of fright I knew it. Out of respect. My Arandur...

I watched him closely. The pale face, dark circles under his eyes, his slender figure even more slender...

When I finished my inspection I said softly "You are tired, your grace."

He moved slightly. "My liege...?" He was speechless. He did not know how to react.

"You are." As I stood up and approached him he did the same, but I pushed him gently down to a chair.

"I want you to know, that I am pleased with your work." Faramir relaxed a little. "I am pleased with your performance at Council meetings, with your service to me. I value your advice greatly."

I paused. He understood the allusion.

"It is an honour to serve, your majesty." He bowed his head.

I smiled in my head. He thought such immense effort natural.

"Yet I am afraid I burden you too much." I had to speak quickly. "I repeat, I am more than pleased with your work. But try to look at it from my perspective, my dear prince. It seems as if I was maltreating my right hand. It is, firstly, not very sensible thing to do, since my reign virtually relies on you..." His eyes shot up, but he said nothing. He could not. "... and secondly, I do not want to be perceived as a ruthless ruler, who pays for loyalty with cruelty, not love."

He stirred. From the second he entered his appearance changed but slightly. Typical Numenorian, not showing his emotions. He bore himself in his usual, proud yet respectful manner. He was indeed a challenge. I had to be very observant to read him. Yet my last words clearly disturbed him. After I finished, I could see a stream of thoughts galloping through his head. Finally, he gave up, looked towards me and said:

"What would you have me do, sire?"

"I would have you well rested. You have not fully recovered, my lord steward. And as your king, it is my duty to care for my people. I have neglected this duty and I am sorry. " Faramir stirred. "You have to promise me to take an extra care of yourself for the next month. I have analysed your schedule and passed every matter that in my opinion does not require your personal attention to other governmental bodies, including myself. It seems you have worked for every soldier, secretary, advisor and clerk in this city! And kept me unaware of that. You are free for today. Go to sleep, eat well or take a walk in your gardens. I will summon you tomorrow morning to personally supervise how is your recovery going."

If he had something against it, he dared not to say it.

"Do you promise me that, your grace?"

He stood up. "I do, my liege."

"Well then, is there anything you would like to add?" I soon learnt to include that sentence at the end of each conversation with Faramir.

"Your majesty, I humbly beg you to forgive my boldness, but is it absolutely necessary that you personally examine me tomorrow, your highness ? Surely someone from the Houses of Healings could do that."

I smiled internally again. He reveres me in the way I revere the Valars...

"No. It is my duty as your king and as your healer. I have failed in it and now I need to rectify my mistake. You may take your leave, my lord prince."

He knelt before me and kissed my ring. Then he left, still bowing. As I heard the door closing I looked through the window. The weather was splendid.

I sighed deeply. I was mad at myself.

"Bardil!"

A page appeared.

"Bring to my office everything Prince of Ithilien was to work on today. Please do it as soon as possible. And remind prince's assistant that the prince must rest. It is my order."


End file.
